Jurassic Park:A New World
by Gear of War
Summary: A team of experts have gone back to the lost world. They plan to experience the extinction of the dinosaurs. They have no clue what to expect.
1. Prologue

An adventure team from the future has been teleported to a lost world from the past and is studying the habitats and lifestyles of ancient dinosaurs. The team and I have made great progress in discovering the true reason for the extinction for these massive beasts. Our time machine has unfortunately reached its "energy limit." The time machine has an energy limit of how much mass it can transport. Right now it is reached a point were we have enough energy to transport back and maybe with a dinosaur. Our mission is to capture a dinosaur and bring it back before they become extinct. We have 4 cars with 50 calibers. All of the guns can shoot tranquilizers for protection for us and the dinosaur. The team is made up of a few different types of people; the big man on campus is Grant our commander; his black buzz cut is hidden by a bandana and has a strong hard looking face. At one glance, anyone could tell he came from the army. Which he did; he won a Medal of Honor and a 2 Purple Hearts. He has all the new big guns. Next, the best gunner and the stupidest person in the team: Vinny. His perfect face with greatest smile to charm any girl deserves a smack. He's average in all categories except muscular strength. I have never beaten him in an arm wrestle. Then there is my partner Marley; she and her long brown hair and tall thin body scouts with me. She has a real tom-boy attitude and personality. I, along with Marley, go out and explore look for dinosaurs. I have a brown flat top hair cut with a real serious look on my face; or at least that's what they say. My name is Aiden; I love dinosaurs. I'm a really nice, outgoing, very messy, and extremely jealous when it come to Marley. Not that I care for her in that way. She and I have been through almost every thing together. We met in college and were friends from there on out. I really just don't want to see anything happen to her. My best friend since elementary school has been Grant. We roomed together back home in a small two bedroom apartment. We went to work together; we've done everything. Then there are some other people like Vince, Fox, Hal, X, Mark and Quaint. Their just a group of drivers and gunners. So that's all 10 of us. Welcome to my life


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Home"

"Hey Vinny can you help me with the ammunition crates? There are two over there that I think you can handle" Grant asked. I gave him a smug look as he walked past me. He didn't notice. I then turned to Marley like nothing happened.

"So what are you going to do first?" I asked to Marley, not really interested but I wanted to start conversation.

"I'm going to help doc set up his lab, then I'm going to help set up the 50 cals." She answered looking at the ground staring off to space. I shook my head and stuck out my bottom lip in response. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Same exact thing at the exact same time" I responded laughing. She joined in with me. Vinny walked quickly past us with two heavy loads of ammunition. "Come on, lets pick up the pace" I said as I walked faster.

"Hey, hey, hey, no rush" she yelled. I gave her a vicious glance back to help her change her mind. Unsuccessfully I turned and continued to rush to our sojourn. I reached the first step and looked up at the shelter.

"A tree house; we're staying in a tree house!? I looked back at Marley. She gave me a smirk and a nod as if she knew and didn't tell me. I started up the stairs mumbling. Vinny ran into me coming down the stairs and I almost tumbled down the three up stair incline. "Whoa" I said instinctively

"Sorry" he said robotically continuing down the stairs

"Well I'll talk to you later" I said back to him sarcastically I continued up the stairs thinking about our tree house. I reached the top step and turned right into a random room. It looked like a bedroom because it had crappy hammocks hanging from branches in the roof. "I'm so glad this is our new home" I said rolling my eyes as I turned to exit. Then I saw very comfortable couches and a nice looking TV. My eyes widened as I shouted "That's my bed!" I ran over to them and plopped down and gave out an exasperated ahhhhhhhh. I placed my hands behind my head preparing to relax. Marley had just climbed up the stairs and gave a disappointed look to tell me to get up. "Fine" I said rolling my eyes angrily. I put my legs down and pushed my self up with my hands. Marley walked into another room and put her load down with a thunk. I climbed down the creaky stairs; I stepped of to unstable ground. Getting to the loading zone I picked up a metal crate. I made a trip back to the tree house. This continued several times until all of our stuff was at our dwelling.

"Well, welcome home" comforted Grant.

"Gee thanks" Vinny said sarcastically.

"Hey! No attitude, you're in the year 2000 BC; Shut up!" shouted Grant.

"Yes sir" we all said together; after that, we a scattered to set up the boxed objects. For about 10 minutes all you could hear were screeching sounds of men prying open the crates. Then it was almost silent. Grant was setting up his super computer in his "office". Marley was helping doc set up his lab as she had told me. Vinny was putting the guns together and loading them. All of the other assorted team members were unpacking and setting up their personal things. I turned to the stairs to go do my duty. At the end of the stairs I stepped off and turned right to the garage. I was going to fill up the tanks in all the cars and put together the gun attachments overhang. I put my thumb on the opening switch and it responded with an ACCESS GRANTED. The giant door opened slowly. I ducked under and flipped on the light switch. Lights clicked on and the trucks were visible. I looked down at the floor for a bright red gas tank. I found one right next to the first truck's back tire. I started filling up the tanks when I heard a startling noise. Screech! I immediately recognized the sound. I sprinted to the door and turned and closed the garage door and ran for the stairs.

"Raptor!" I yelled as he climbed. He reached the top "There's a-" I stopped to catch his breath. "raptor in the garage" I continued. Every one looked up and there was an awkward silence for a second. Vinny was the first to react. He turned to grab a heavy machine-gun.

"Don't put in tranquilizers in" grant said as he walked through his office door way with his favorite pistol in hand. It was an auto-reload futuristic six cylinder revolver; the Lextor. It took 1.3 seconds to reload all six shots.

"We want to kill it?" asked Marley.

"a velocirator is no use to me."

"but sir-"


End file.
